December Wishes
by ReindeerGamesofMischief
Summary: Horus has been gone on a work trip to Egypt and Carter is sad and depressed. He's staring at Horus' empty apartment and only wants his lover back. That's all he wants. CORUS


**AN:** Hey guys. I'm trying to avoid homework and my future at the moment, so I decided I should probably post this. It's a bit of a bittersweet story. Not really sure if it's a reflection of my current struggles with my life. The bittersweetness. Whatever. So besides changing my name, I'll post a story for you guys! Hope you all had a great Christmas and happy new year! (No my name has nothing to do with Christmas. Kudos to you if you get the reference in the name!)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Kane Chronicles. Just the plot.

**Pairing:** Corus (Horus/Carter)

**Rated:** T

Enjoy!

* * *

Standing in the doorway to Horus' apartment, Carter sighed as the emptiness rang through the apartment. Horus has been gone for three weeks now, answering an emergency in Egypt from a branch manager. It was during these lonely moments that Carter really cursed his lover's job as CEO. Turning his back on the empty apartment, the door snapped shut and he left.

What was he thinking?

That Horus would be home?

Ha.

Subjugating himself in going to Horus' apartment everyday in hopes of seeing the man after their long separation, instead to be met by a deserted apartment, was taking its heavy toll.

The elevator let him out on the ground floor, and with a small smile and wave to the guard on duty, he exited the warm building and stepped out into the cold night.

"Maybe tomorrow," said the doorman, holding the door still open.

Carter looked over his shoulder, wrapping his scarf securely around his neck and covering the lower half of his face.

"Maybe. Have a good night, Steve."

"You as well, Mr. Kane."

He easily joined the night foot traffic, all rushing home after a very late night at work or various shenanigans out on the town. He checked his watch and saw it was half past ten.

"Damn," he grumbled, holding his messenger bag's strap tighter. "Sadie's gonna freak. Better call."

He reached into his bag's hidden pocket and pulled out his cellphone. There were already a few texts from her.

**Where are you?**

**Oh...probably at Horus'?**

**Carter you need to stop doing this to yourself. He'll call you when he can.**

**It's getting late, you can't STILL be there?**

He sent off a quick reply that he was on his way home. He was about to slip his phone away when it rang.

"Hello?" he asked blasé-like, touching the button so he could cross the street. It was most likely Sadie anyways.

_"Hello? Can you hear me?"_

The college student gasped, pulling the phone away from his ear to look at the caller ID. It was blocked as private, but there was no mistaking that voice. Putting the phone back to his ear.

"H-Horus? I-Is that really y-you?" he stuttered, emotions already taking over.

_"Yea. Hey Baby."_

The light turned green, but Carter couldn't move. He stood there, eyes wide and staring at nothing in particular. His left hand was clenching tightly on his bag strap across his chest.

Swallowing, he tried to stay as calm and collected as possible. Trying his damned hardest not to start breaking down.

"How are you? Are you okay? Eating enough?"

Horus chuckled. _"I'm fine. Just fine. And yea, I'm eating enough. I'm staying at my parent's house and my mom is stuffing me with food when she can."_

"Good," laughed Carter. "Someone needs to take care of you. You hardly eat if someone isn't shoving it down your throat."

_"Hey! I'm not that bad!"_

"Yea. Okay," he scoffed fondly.

It was so simple to slip into casual conversations like they used to. But unlike the past, Carter wasn't holding Horus' hand as they walked the streets together at night. Nor were they cuddled up together on the couch watching movies.

_"Carter."_

That was all it took. His name.

No.

I was the way Horus said it. The way he let it roll off his tongue with his sexy accent. The way his love and care practically encompassed the word. With tears running down his face, he kept his voice steady, but a slight quiver still got through.

"Horus, when are you coming home? I want you home. Now."

_"Baby, I-"_

"No Horus," he interrupted. "I need you here. I-I can't take us being separated much longer. Come home, please, just come home." He knew he was sounding desperate, but enough was enough.

_"I never could say 'no' to you,"_ chuckled Horus weakly. _"I love you too."_

A sob escaped his lips, but he couldn't say anything.

There was some shuffling on the other side of the line, but he couldn't make it out. He could tell that Horus was talking to someone else though. Swiping at his eyes, he tried his best to orient himself again. He had already started walking home again, when Horus was able to get back on the line.

_"Sorry about that, but I need to go."_

"Of course," he responded, understanding and strength, no matter how fake it really was, ringing through his tone despite his break down a few minutes before.

_"I'll call you again as soon as possible."_

"Okay. Bye Horus."

_"Bye Carter."_

Carter didn't remove the phone from his ear until he heard the dial tone in his ear. Even then he was reluctant to lower it.

A few minutes later he made it to his apartment he shared with his sister. He opened the door, shedding his coat, scarf and gloves. Their apartment was warm and cozy, their Christmas decorations twinkling and creating the happy atmosphere he could barely take part of.

Sadie was laying on the couch, asleep, a book almost tumbling out of her hands and her cellphone beside her. She was waiting up for him.

Shaking his head, he picked her up cradling her close as he made for her bedroom. He tucked her in, kissed her forehead and gently closed the door behind him. "Sweet dreams lil'sis."

He made for his own bedroom, shedding his work clothes and dropping them in a pile on his floor. Grabbing the shirt he took from Horus months ago, he slipped it on. Followed by a pair of pajama pants. It was too cold to sleep in just his boxers.

Slipping into bed, he was out the second his head touched the pillow.

* * *

The next morning, he shifted closer to his body pillow, not ready to get up just yet. He got home late last night and had a bit of an emotional break down. Staying in bed wouldn't hurt anything.

If anything, it was well called for.

Thank god it was a Saturday, or it would've hurt him. His boss hated it when people came in late.

His body pillow smelled so nice. The smell reminded him of Horus. That spicy but soothing cologne the man liked to wear so much mixed with the smell that was just Horus. Horus' tended to lay on the pillow when he was visiting. Apparently he did it so much it embodied Horus' smell. It was his favorite smell.

There was a knock on his door.

"Carter, it's four in the afternoon. You coming out anytime soon?"

He shifted again, draping himself over the pillow.

"No."

She sighed. "Fine. But stay in tonight. No going over there. Okay?"

He really didn't want to agree, but he could hear the desperation in her voice. He couldn't keep worrying her. What kind of brother was he?

"Okay fine."

He could feel her gaze on his back. "It's for your own good. Anyways, I'm meeting up with Jaz and Walt. I'll be home late."

"Hn."

She laughed and walked away from his door. A few seconds later he heard the front door slam shut and all was silent in the room.

It didn't take long until he was asleep again.

* * *

When Carter woke up for the second time that day, it was to the feel of someone climbing into his bed. Figuring it was just Sadie his eyes began to droop again. It was when an arm slipped around his waist and pulled him close did he realize it wasn't.

His eyes snapped open, but he didn't turn to confirm his thoughts.

He didn't dare.

When lips brushed against the side of his cheek he tensed.

When the hand resting on his stomach slipped under the shirt he wore did he bite his lip.

When he felt the warm hot body press against him from shoulder to thigh did he squeeze his eyes closed, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Carter...I'm home."

* * *

**An:** And there ya go! What'cha guys think? I still got the writing in me? I'm kinda working on two other stories at the moment, but I have no idea when i'm posting them. Professor Spy, I know...it's fallen to the side a bit. I'm sorry about that! But it's been so long since I've written it that I have no idea where I was going with it. One of my stories is another Corus and the other is actually a Spideypool story. I recently got into the pairing and omg yes! Haha. Leave your review with your thoughts please!


End file.
